


Tasty

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: BDSM JongLo [5]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Top Jongup, cum facial, deep throat training, dominant jongup, encouragement talk, face fucking, gagging, submissive junhong, submissive zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: A relaxing session turns into Junhong wanting a taste of his hyung and Jongup takes it a bit further, pushing the limits of his maknae's throat.





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Fingers slipped through silky strands of hair, the head resting in Jongup’s lap. On the TV, an action movie played out but Junhong had dozed off almost immediately when he had lied down. His hyung didn’t mind, however, and had simply pet the maknae’s hair. An hour had slipped by and his fingers still lazily played, his attention mostly on the movie.  
They’d spent most of the afternoon alone, lounging about, and Junhong had taken extra advantage by slipping in a nap. When Junhong turned and looked up at Jongup, it startled the elder male who hadn’t noticed that the sleeping male had woken up.  
Humming, smiling sleepily, Junhong rolled so his nose was pressed into Jongup’s abdomen.

“Mmm, what are you doing? Still tired?” Jongup looked down at the male, losing interest in the movie almost completely.  
“Not really.” He moved his head to put his mouth where his nose was and Jongup grunted, watching. Teeth pulled at his shirt and he gave a gentle swat to the back of that head.  
“Don’t stretch out my shirt.” Eyes look up to him and they watch each other for a moment before Junhong rotates his hips. Going to lie on his belly, the maknae lifts up a little and mouths at Jongup’s crotch. Surprised, the hyung groaned and couldn’t help a small thrust of his hips upwards. “That’s not remotely necessary.”  
“I wanna.” Junhong murmured, moving a hand between his mouth and the relaxing sweats Jongup wore. “Lift a bit.” Jongup did so, helping with one had to wiggle the sweats partially down his backside. Settling back down, he watched the maknae move the sweats to show the rather empty room his slowly hardening cock. No further comment came from either male as Junhong opened his mouth and tasted the velvety flesh. He grabbed the base gently and stroked with slow movements. A hand came to rest at the back of that head, sliding into hair and offering encouragement.  
The movie was utterly forgotten. It had barely turned into background music as neither were paying any attention to it. Jongup got really into it, tilting his head back and offering more of his hips with a small arch. Lewd noises came from the slippery mess Junhong was making of his hyung’s crotch, saliva coating his own fingers not too long after he started.  
“Mmm… that feels so good…” Junhong moaned at the words, the feeling vibrating those lips pulling on Jongup’s tip. It made the elder moan, fingers tightening in hair. “Can you go deeper, jagi?” The hand encouraged with a gentle push and the question was followed immediately by Junhong going down and trying to work past his gag reflex. Before the maknae could get very far, though, he pushed up and off. He continued to rise up, Jongup frowning in worry and letting the male up by removing the pressure from his hand.  
“Gotta switch, I can’t go very deep like this.” Junhong explained, grunting as he slid off the couch. Jongup nodded, understanding, and watched the younger as he moved between his hyung’s knees. Legs spread as the male pressed his chest to the edge of the couch and put his knees beside thighs, head bowing down to sink back onto that slippery, hard girth.  
“Oh, yeah. So much better.” Jongup felt the tip of his cock hit the back of that throat and it was heaven when a gag choked out of the maknae. Pulling off all the way, eyes squeezed shut and watering, Junhong muscled through it to couch a few times before sliding back down and trying again. The result was much the same but he didn’t have to pull all the way off when his reflex became too much.  
Fingers buried in strands gripped and pushed, the tip of his cock sinking just a bit lower on the third time Junhong tried. The gag made Junhong tense up completely but he didn’t fight the push. He swallowed, though, and Jongup grunted and twitched his hips upwards which forced Juhong to jerk back and pop all the way off, coughing and gagging.  
“I’m sorry!” Jongup caressed that face, ignoring the fact that saliva covered most of the bottom half. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just wasn’t ready for it.” He turned chocolate eyes to his hyung and smiled, silver lines over his chin and lips. Shifting on his knees, taking that cock back in his grasp, Juhong stuck out his tongue and kept eye contact as he licked up the slit and flicked his tongue off. Jongup groaned, body twitching from the odd pleasure.  
Smirking, the young male bowed down to get back into the groove. He could bar far easier in this position, not just go deeper. Jongup appreciated the change of pace and easily relaxed back once more, hand settling back on the back of Junhong’s head.  
Brows furrowed as the pleasure started to take back the most of his mind and all of his thoughts. Words tickled along his tongue but he didn’t know how the other would take it and he didn’t want to ruin the mood. The thought of telling his maknae how the young male could drive him nuts with his tongue alone, let alone that throat, wouldn’t leave his mind alone so he threw caution to the wind.  
“Your throat feels so good…” Junhong hummed in response, not slowing down. Jongup lifted up his head and looked down, watching with glazed eyes as that head bobbed, his honey-colored fingers a nice contrast to the dark locks wound around them. “I can’t wait to cum all over that pretty face.” He was biting on his lower lip, watching for a reaction but all he got was a moan and the maknae shifting between those thighs.  
The enthusiasm enhanced and Jongup allowed himself to feel how damn good that throat was. He rose his hips, groaning as the tip of his cock hit the back of that throat once more. The gagging was a little less, but still too much.  
“Ugh, that sounds so hot when you gag on me.” The response was Junhong quite literally pushing himself down more to choke harder. He wiggled on his knees and Jongup could almost see in his minds’ eye how hard the maknae had to be.  
Junhong pulled back not shortly after, tasting the length with his tongue and allowing himself to breathe. He lapped at the head carefully, tasting the slit. Jongup watched, eyes lidded and dark with lust. He tilted that head with the grip in hair, gaining a look from those eyes. Junhong stared up at his hyung, tongue on his cock. The elder smiled back, touching a thumb along a blushing cheek with his free hand. He touched lower, feeling the slippery cheek and pushing a finger into the corner of those lips. Junhong, without question, turned to suckle on that finger. He took it to the last knuckle and worked his tongue like a suction cup as his cheeks hollowed. Moaning, Jongup pushed down and made that mouth open wide.  
“You want me to cum all over this face of yours?” He growled the words, feeling deeply attracted to how willing his maknae was on his knees. Junhong nodded, shallow, a few times with his mouth still wide open from that finger. “You like it when I talk like that?” A deep blush crawled over the maknae’s face and he glanced away, jaw twitching closed just a bit. “Hey, don’t be shy. If you like it, I’ll do it.” Junhong looked back up to his hyung and nodded once more, tongue gliding over the finger in his mouth.  
Jongup nodded and slid the wet finger up, rubbing the saliva off on the dry parts of Junhong’s cheek before grabbing his own girth and leading it to that mouth. Lips wrapped around the tip, tongue tasting a bead of precum and sucking a little in desire for more of the liquid.  
“You’re gonna choke on it.” Junhong didn’t get any more warning than that before both hands grabbed that head, one in hair, and pushed down.  
Lips parted and throat tried to relax as that cock pressed deep faster than it had before. Junhong arched up, back straightening as he fought to not shove himself off. Gagging, he tried to force himself to relax. Thankfully, Jongup pulled his head back and allowed him to breathe. THey connected looks, Jongup silently asking if this was okay. Junhong let himself be held there, his lips wide open and neck arching back from the hold the elder had in his hair. He didn’t even remotely look like he was upset despite the tears in his eyes. That pink tongue in his mouth flexed, shifting, and stuck out a little as if asking for more.  
“God, you look gorgeous.” Even with his lips wide open, Junhong smiled at that compliment. He tugged, trying to lower his head, and Jongup let him. Carefully, Junhong toyed his mouth back onto that length and went his own pace as he layered the saliva down again. Jongup, eager to sit and feel once more, just let it happen.  
Jongup simply rested his hand in that hair once more, head tilted but not back. He wanted to watch the tall maknae work on him, and so he did. The more into it the elder got, the harder it was not to grab the male and thrust down that throat again. It was clear Junhong was giving his throat a little break but his enthusiasm was no less as he worked over the part he could easily fit in that warm space.  
At a few points, he pulled completely off and tasted down all the way, burying his face to lick and taste down the seam of Jongup’s sack. He felt the messy saliva get all over his face while he did it but didn’t make any more to take it off. He didn’t take use his hands for anything else but stroking the base occasionally as he didn’t know when Jongup would grab him and he’d need to keep himself perfectly stable. Thankfully, the way he was doing this seemed to be working as he kept getting, “ah, fuck”s, and “God, right there”s.  
Groaning, Jongup applied a little pressure and Junhong, eyes snapping upwards to look at his hyung the best he could, relaxed his mouth. The most errotic thing Jongup ever felt had to be when that mouth relaxed and he felt the opening of that throat twitch and widen. The tip of his cock slid back to it and pressed far enough to make the male gag. The sound had the same reaction as before and he moaned deep. Unable to keep his eyes open, the maknae had closed them and simply tried to sink farther.  
“That’s it, jagi, all the way down. Deep as you can go.” Junhong did as asked, trying not to listen to the way his mind wanted to reel his body back. The cock slid deeper and he gagged, tensing and curling his fists at Jongup’s sides. Pulling off, he inhaled hard but went right back down, face twisted. Jongup never thought he’d like someone doing this to him so much.  
For a surprisingly large amount of time, Junhong forced himself up and down, hand loose in his hair to allow full control to the learning maknae. Jongup found himself trying to hold off his release, the glide of that tongue under his head driving him nuts whenever the younger pulled off just to dive back down.  
“F-fuck, I wanna rail into that pretty little throat of yours.” He didn’t actually expect a response but he got one. Junhong stopped bobbing so much, relaxing himself about halfway down. The pause didn’t last long, Jongup realizing what this was before it became awkward. Grabbing hold of the mans face once more, he pulled down and made Junhong choke. He pulled off and back on about the same speed as Junhong had been going.Having the control back was glorious and he threw his head back, moaning into the space above them as he abused that slippery throat.  
Careful, even like this, he didn’t force the male to go too far down but there was significantly more gagging and choking that previously. Although he was tense and making enough noise to worry the neighbors, Junhong didn’t try to pull away once. Jongup had to give his maknae props.  
“Sh-shit, you’re gonna make me cum… fuck.” Jongup could feel his release close, the tension forcing his own muscles to flex and tense hard. When it came to him, he yanked Junhong backwards and held him at arms length, eyes watching.  
Mouth open, silvery saliva all over the place connecting those plump lips with his throbbing cock, Junhong kept his eyes closed. Ropes of creamy white shot out, splattering over that face. It went over both eyes, strands sticking a bit in the males hair, and over his nose. Plenty of the erotic liquid slipped over swollen lips and into that mouth, curling on the males tongue that twitched and flexed at the taste. As the pulsing waves of his release ebbed, the ropes left him in less powerful motions, covering down that chin and dripping down. He wasn’t sure the last time he’d came that much.  
Breathing hard, he relaxed his hold on Junhong and, immediately, the male took the tip of that sensitive flesh into his mouth. He gently licked it clean while his own face was a mess, eyes unable to open without removing the ropes.  
“If I hadn’t just cum, seeing your face like this would make me.” Jongup murmured, breathless. LIfting away from Jongup, lips in a huge smile, Junhong raised a hand and moved some of the cum from his eyes. Opening them, not bothering to remove anything else, even the ropes starting to slip off his lips and chin, he locked eyes with his hyung.  
“Yeah? I’ve never had someone cum on my face. It was weird.”  
“You didn’t even flinch.” The two of them chuckled, Jongup leaning forward and taking a long streak up with a finger and pushing it to those lips. “I’ll have to talk to you like that more often, you really got into it.”  
Turning his face, Junhong kept eye contact as he took the finger to his mouth and cleaned the mess off of it. The compliment had him blush a little around the red from exertion. He’d heard, and read, that some people didn’t taste good but he didn’t mind Jongup’s cream in the least. That fact in itself seemed at least fifty percent of the smug look on Jongup’s face as he fed his maknae another finger-full.  
“Just imagine if someone had walked in, seeing your mouth full of my dick.” Jongup chuckled at the look on Junhong’s face. The maknae groaned and pushed a hand down, pressing on his painful hard-on. “Or right now, with your face a complete mess of my cum?” The maknae pushed up and started to push the mess into his mouth, walking fast towards the hall leading to the bathroom. Jongup, chuckling, stayed put. “Maybe I’ll have to go down your throat next time!”  
“Hajima!” The younger cried, embarrassed now as he closed the bathroom door. The sound of his Hyung laughed dying down with the barrier.


End file.
